


Little Words

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Certainly, he had his own ways of showing his affection for America, but he knew from being on the receiving end of it that there was nothing like hearing that his beloved loved him in return."





	Little Words

“I know we just spent like a month together, but I’m already counting down the days until I get to see you in person again.”

England let out a huff, but he smiled. “The time will pass quickly enough, America.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Still.” America bent down to swiftly plant a kiss on England’s lips, before pulling back with a lopsided smile on his face. “I love you.”

England felt the blood drain from his face at the same time that his heart palpitated at those words. They never failed to affect him, no matter how many times America said them.

More than the ecstatic joy they brought him was the utter shame that he had yet to say the same thing in return. Certainly, he had his own ways of showing his affection for America, but he knew from being on the receiving end of it that there was nothing like hearing that his beloved loved him in return.

He opened his mouth and babbled uselessly in an attempt to reciprocate, but America just chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal.

“Ha ha, it’s okay, sweetheart.” He bent down to give England another kiss, and then he picked up his carryon. “Better get going just in case it’s a pain in the ass getting through security. I’ll call you when I land.”

England nodded and he returned America’s aggressive waving with a small wave of his own. As America disappeared into the security line, England sighed and left the airport. Like every other time America visited him, he would go home and check the status of America’s flight multiple times until he got the confirmation call that America had made it home safely.

For as emotionally stunted as he was, he was also so smitten with America that it was embarrassing. He’d been on the receiving end of more than enough teasing at his expense from France, who had a penchant for seeing through his hardhearted façade. He might not have allowed himself the pleasure of accepting America’s love if not for France more or less strong-arming him into it after a particularly terrible night at the pub. If he didn’t dread the thought of France gloating, he might go to him for advice on how to get over himself and profess his love out loud.

As it was, he spent most of the day checking the status of America’s flight while doing stress embroidery. After he’d embroidered an extravagant rose garden on a handkerchief and started on a highly detailed rabbit, the status of America’s flight assured him that it had landed safely. It was only a matter of time before he’d hear that lovely, obnoxious voice for reassurance, and then he could comfortably settle into pining for the day when he’d have America in the flesh again.

His mobile ringing startled him out of his reverie, and his heart fluttered when America’s name flashed on the screen. He waited a couple rings before answering, lest he seem too needy, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hello?”

“Hi, sweetheart! I made it back safely!”

“I’m happy to hear that. I do hope that you’re not going to immediately return to your wretched diet and eat something greasy.”

“Awww, come on! The first thing I gotta do now that I’m back here is eat a burger with all the best fixings!”

“I suppose I should expect nothing less from you. When I’m the one visiting you, humor me and find something other than McDonald’s for us to eat?”

“No problem! We’ll just go to Burger King instead! Ha ha!”

England sighed and rubbed his temple, but he couldn’t help but smile. He’d honestly eat his weight in burgers and chips if it meant he could have America in his arms again. Even though America couldn’t see him, though, he frowned. “How very gracious of you. I’m astounded at the sacrifices you make for me.”

“I know, right? I’m like the best boyfriend ever. Uh, but I should probably let you go. I need to go get my stuff and it’s gotta be really late there by now.”

England looked up at the clock, and was astounded to see that it was indeed a very late hour. “Ah, yes, I should be heading to bed soon.”

“Okay. I’ll call you tomorrow when it’s a better time for you. Good night, I love you!”

Once again, his heart palpitated but he still felt ill. The hand holding the phone trembled. He knew that if he didn’t respond, America would simply hang up and that would be that. Yes, they would speak again the next day, but England couldn’t wait that long.

“Wait, America?”

“Yeah?”

His tongue felt heavy and his hands were so slippery all of a sudden that he was amazed that he could keep a hold on the phone. He took a shuddering breath, while he could faintly make out America’s breathing on the other end, waiting for him to state his piece. 

In the end, for all of his emotional follies, he was really a romantic at heart. The joy he felt to finally call America his beloved couldn’t possibly be put into words, but there was at least a place to start.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
